Jay Burgerman
"I'll tow it for ya!" -Jay Burgerman Main Story Jay started making a scene on June 27, 2017, when he first moved to Los Santos. He's been towing cars since he was twelve years old, and was living with his wife Janice until her mysterious disappearance. The Burgerman family has been in the tow business for five generations. If there is anything Jay loves, its towing and food. Jay loves pretty much all food except for Mexican food, because it reminds him of the times when his wife was cheating on him with a Mexican man. His favorite foods are burgers, hot dogs, chili, and donuts. Jay has a love-hate relationship with the rival tow company, The Lost and the Damned, which he mistakenly calls "The Lost and Found". His boss is Frank. Interactions One of the first people Jay met when he moved to Los Santos was transgender Chris, whom he believed to be an actual woman and thus called him "Christina". Jay was surprised when Chris revealed himself to be a man, but he still accepted him for who he was. Chris, however, pretended to be interested in towing so that he could stick around Jay, but when he started sucking Jay's bratwurst, Jay realized that he was lying to him about wanting to be a tow man, and that all he really wanted was sex, just like Janice. Reminded of Janice, Jay beat Chris to death with a hammer in a raged fit, a decision he immediately regretted. Being a tow man, Jay is hated by much of the people he has to tow. One vehicle that was illegally parked was owned by Alexis and Ned. Once they saw Jay towing it, they held a gun to his head and forced him to get in a car. They drove him around Los Santos and Sandy Shores, making him rob and kill a fellow tow man. On top of it all, they forced him to smoke marijuana, but once he smoked, he saw a woman who looked like Janice. High and confused, he ran after her. Alexis shot her, and Jay lost it, knocking out both Alexis and Ned, and taking their car and driving away. Another man he has frequent clashes with is DJ Willie B. Trippin, whom he suspects is gay. Jay often tows his bus, and Willie often steals Jay's rig. After a long search, Jay found him, and the police forced Willie to formally apologize. One time, Ex-Special Deputy Jimmy and Kevin took Jay to the Humane Laboratories, the supposed location of his rig. It turned out to be an elaborate setup for Jimmy and Kevin to kill Jay and suck his blood. Jay, however, managed to escape the situation unintentionally. He texted his new friend Adam to come join him at the labs, but he told them he had to go outside where the cellphone reception is better. Kevin and Jimmy joined him outside, where Kevin began to ask Jay questions about his family. Once Kevin and Jimmy kept interrogating Jay about what happened to his wife, Jay attacked them and ran toward a nearby hill. Kevin and Jimmy followed him up the hill, continuing to ask him about his wife. Once they reached the top of the hill, Jay tased Jimmy and threatened to tase Kevin, until the police arrived to settle things. His Darkest Secret The one mystery the police are lost at is where his wife had disappeared. Janice was working as a elementary school teacher while married to Jay and began an affair with the Mexican school janitor Enrique, having sex with him in the broom closet during recess. Eventually, Jay found out, but being the great man he is, he stayed loyal to Janice and was fine with the affair. But days, weeks, months drew on and on, and suddenly one day, Jay lost it. He caught Janice and Enrique in his own bed and killed Enrique on the spot. He then took Enrique's dead body and ate him. Janice fled from Jay in fear and never returned. She remains missing to this day. Jay took all his guilt and hid it away deep down inside. He now tries to be the best person he can as a sort of redemption for what he did. Trivia * Jay has Irritable Bowel Syndrome * Jay's favorite song is Culture Club's "I'll Tumble 4 Ya" with his own twist * Jay is a very tame man unless you bring up Janice or Mexican food * Jay still talks to his late dad, believing he is a star in the sky * Jay has a food blog on Instagram, where he posts pictures of all the food he eats * Whenever he gets stressed, Jay sings the McDonald's Big Mac song to calm himself down